<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Mess Up by Mykennawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244393">Don't Mess Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykennawrites/pseuds/Mykennawrites'>Mykennawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykennawrites/pseuds/Mykennawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Police men and women. Nurses and doctors. Firefighters and Station 19 crew. All while Hamilton is a Detective and does whatever he wants. What will happen when his plan doesn't work? Just your normal Hamilton cop au<br/>With some Brookly 99 stuff<br/>( I do not own anything except for the story line! And all credit goes to the rightful owners! I'm also horrible at summarizing. Fights and blood for sure)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See end for more notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caption Washington enters, looking almost directly at Detective Hamilton. Hamilton does<br/>
a lot of childish things, but this, he wasn't sure what was up. He did lived with Washington<br/>
since coming to America.</p><p>"Captain" he says</p><p>"Detective. Lieutenant Lafayette, Hamilton and Sergeant Eliza, my office"</p><p>Alex was sure this was a case. Eliza, not so much. She is always looking for his permission.</p><p>"There's talk of a bank robbery on 23rd. I want you all there." Captain Washington said.</p><p>"You won't regret it sir" Said Eliza.</p><p>"I'm sure I won't. Dismissed" said the Captain. Everyone left except for Hamilton. "Detective<br/>
Hamilton" the Captain said. </p><p>"What happened to Alexander"</p><p>"What do you need Alex"</p><p>"A case"</p><p>"I just gave you one"</p><p>"Yah I know but I want one where it is only me"</p><p>"Look, Alexander, I never wanted you to join the force. I was afraid"</p><p>"You, afraid?" He scoofs</p><p>"ALEXANDER NO"</p><p>Alex steps back shocked. H0e has never been screamed at like that by Washington. After 10<br/>
years, he has NEVER seen him scream like that. It scared him. "S-Sir?"</p><p>"Go get suited up Alexander"</p><p>Alex nods and goes to get his gun and vest.</p><p>-------------Yeet--------------</p><p>"Hey, Angelica" Peggy says on phone, kinda shaking</p><p>"Hey, pegs. Is something wrong"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm at Catherine's school. There is an active shooter"</p><p>"What! Oh no, Philip!"</p><p>"Angie, Philip is in middle school. You know that, right? It is important to me that you know your son is in middle school".</p><p>"No I meant Eliza and Hamilton's son."</p><p>"Oh! Why did you both name your kids after-"</p><p>"Peggy?"</p><p>"Sorry, gotta go."</p><p>"Peggy" Peggy hung up before she said bye. Angelica felt her heart drop. Knowing her sister is<br/>
fighting, her other two sisters are also there, probably scared. And Philip. How is she going to<br/>
tell Hamilton and Eliza their son got shot. She got up and got ready for the patients she might<br/>
face soon. She brieft her team as well, but couldn't help but think, what is going to happen?</p><p>---------yote---------</p><p>Peggy signals her team of cops into the school. She is about to enter the kindergarten and first<br/>
grade hallway when "Clear" she hears Samuel Seaberry say.</p><p>"Clear" said Aaron Burr</p><p>"Clear" said Maria Reynolds</p><p>"Clear" said John Laurens</p><p>"Clear" said James Madison, outside.</p><p>Peggy knew that meant the shooter is in the Kindergarten and First grade hall. Her nephew<br/>
son is in that hallway. She enters, seeing the shooter almost enter the classroom Philip is in.</p><p>"Seattle PD. Put the weapon down". The shooter ran, Peggy following, saying, " He's on the move.<br/>
Be ready Detective Madison".</p><p>Madison stops the shooter with Peggy right behind him.</p><p>-------------when does this stop-----------'z<br/>
"When is this robber gonna show up?" complains Hamilton. Hearing no response from the<br/>
Lieutenant, he looks behind him.</p><p>"Another word, and he dies!", a guy said in a black ski mask.</p><p>"Ok. Ok," Hamilton said putting his gun down and puts his hands up in surrender,"Just let him<br/>
go and we can talk this out"</p><p>"Hamilton! Watch out" Lafayette said as the guy ran towards Hamilton.</p><p>Hamilton grabs his gun<br/>
but gets stabbed in the shoulder by the guy. Hamilton is just able to recover before Handcuffing<br/>
the guy. "Tell Eliza we got him"</p><p>" But Hamilton, we should probably get you to a Hospital."</p><p>----------Hercules Mulligan------------<br/>
When Herc finally sat down he heard Herra (definitely not how you spell it) and imedentliy got up. </p><p>"Did you hear about this fire downtown"</p><p>"No I did not" Mulligan says before walking up.</p><p>"I can't believe they didn't call us" She turns to see he's not there. </p><p>"Herc. Hercules come on"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fire where Hamilton has no idea what he is doing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamilton POV</p><p>          Today, let's just say, not at all what I was expecting.  First there was robbery, I think you guys know about that. Then, there was a fire. Usually Detectives don't go to fires. That is more for the uniform officers. (probably not true)  But since I was the closest, I decided I would go. Here's what happened. </p><p>At the fire </p><p>"Detective Hamilton, good to see you", Captain Bishop said. </p><p>"Yep, I was the closest. Anyway, what do you need me to do?" I said with a little smile.  She smiles back.</p><p>"I need you to clear any civilians"</p><p>"On it", I replied. I went to the road where most civilians are. Two uniform officers were also there. "Hey guys". They don't reply. We have a kinda bad relationship.  "OK MOVE ALONG, NOTHING TO SEE HE-" I was cut off by an explosion. Out of habit, I duck and run to the source. </p><p>"HAMILTON", I hear the officers yell out. I just ignore them </p><p>"What the hell happened," I ask to my buddy, Hercules Mulligan. </p><p>"Its fine, but I do think there is someone still in there.</p><p>"WHAT," I say before running off to get gear </p><p>"HAMILTON YOU ARE AMAZING AND BRILLIANT. YOU GOT THIS," I'm pretty sure  that is what he called out to me.</p><p>Hercules POV</p><p>I actually said 'HAMILTON YOU ARE AMAZINGLY STUPID.  YOU DO NOT GOT THIS'</p><p>Back to Hamilton </p><p> </p><p> I run to the firetrucks and grab extra gear. I hear people yelling at me while inside. It was super smoky I could barely see. </p><p>I turn a corner to see a little girl, unconscious. I checked her pulse before anything. It was there but you could barely tell. I pick up bridal style and try to get. Except I can't see straight (neither can i) I decided to call for backup, which is a first. </p><p> </p><p>They only sent one person. So, I tell them to take the girl and I'll follow. Well I tried. I follow for about seconds when I started thinking about my kids. Philip is about same age as that little girl. I don't what I would do if someone found him in the middle of a fire. Oh, and Angelica. Sweet Angelica. Only 1, but still the love of my life. Here 2nd birthday is in two weeks. I can't wait. Eliza just found out she is expecting again! </p><p> </p><p>Then I realized, that I stop following. Shoot. I now have no way to get out. You probably thinking 'call for backup'. I would, but my pride doesn't allow that.</p><p> </p><p>The next ten minutes was a blur. All I know I that I was out. I probably saved myself.</p><p> </p><p> Hercules </p><p>I saved him</p><p> </p><p>Hamilton </p><p> I was hoping to get back to the precinct but live has different plans. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6-14-2020<br/>Thanks ya'll for reading. Sorry I took a while <br/>480 words</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>6-14-2020<br/>Thanks ya'll for reading. Sorry I took a while <br/>480 words </p><p>Also on Wattpad. There is an extra chapter on there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHO'S READY FOR A STORM CHAPTER!!!!!</p><p>YEP ANYWAY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamilton</p><p> </p><p>I was hoping to get back to the precinct but life has different plans. </p><p> </p><p>₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩</p><p> </p><p>So anyway I was driving back to the precinct and I see a storm cloud, "shoot" I say before pulling over</p><p> </p><p>I check the wheater and, of course, it's a thunder storm. I get back on the road and start to drive to the closest house. Jefferson. So I call him</p><p>Ring</p><p>Ring </p><p>Ring</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jefferson, hi. I'm coming over"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, why"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it won't be safe to drive in a storm. Especially me"   I say the last part in Spanish. (I'm not completely sure if he knew Spanish)</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing" I say a little to quickly </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. Look you it is my day off for a reason."</p><p> </p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not to see you"</p><p> </p><p>"Look I'll only there for an hour. I promise"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fine"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Thanks"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm"</p><p> </p><p>He hangs up. When I get there I knock on the door, go straight upstairs, and lock myself in the bathroom. I hide in the bathtub and I hear-</p><p> </p><p>Bam</p><p> </p><p>I jump. I start crying a little. The memories are coming back</p><p> </p><p>The water rising. The bodies everywhere. James screaming. </p><p> </p><p>Bam</p><p> </p><p>Now I'm back to Peter's house. "Peter!"<br/>James calls. We go to his room and-</p><p> </p><p>Bam </p><p> </p><p>I'm sick again. I wake up to see mom not moving. I call for James, he checks her pulse and-</p><p> </p><p>Bam</p><p> </p><p>It's a couple days after my birthday.  Dad's being weird again. He walks out and- </p><p> </p><p>Bam</p><p> </p><p>I can here something. I don't know what it is. But I hear something. That something is my name. Its Jefferson. </p><p> </p><p>"Hamilton, Hamilton. Match my breathing, ok?" I do that. I can see again but I'm not in the bathroom. I'm<br/> in a really magenta bedroom. Cuddle by Jefferson. Not gonna lie, It feels good.</p><p> </p><p>After a while the storm passed and I was sleeping. Jefferson woke me up. It was only 1PM. How am I gonna get through this day?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>6-23-2020》</p><p>341 words</p><p>Not that good I know. But I just wanted it out there.<br/>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHO'S READY FOR A STORM CHAPTER!!!!!</p><p>YEP ANYWAY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamilton</p><p>I was hoping to get back to the precinct but life has different plans. </p><p>₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩</p><p> </p><p>So anyway I was driving back to the precinct and I see a storm cloud, "shoot" I say before pulling over</p><p> </p><p>I check the wheater and, of course, it's a thunder storm. I get back on the road and start to drive to the closest house. Jefferson. So I call him</p><p>Ring</p><p>Ring </p><p>Ring</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Jefferson, hi. I'm coming over"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, why"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it won't be safe to drive in a storm. Especially me"   I say the last part in Spanish. (I'm not completely sure if he knew Spanish)</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing" I say a little to quickly </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. Look you it is my day off for a reason."</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not to see you"</p><p> </p><p>"Look I'll only there for an hour. I promise"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Thanks"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm"</p><p> </p><p>He hangs up. When I get there I knock on the door, go straight upstairs, and lock myself in the bathroom. I hide in the bathtub and I hear-</p><p>Bam</p><p> </p><p>I jump. I start crying a little. The memories are coming back</p><p> </p><p>The water rising. The bodies everywhere. James screaming. </p><p>Bam</p><p>Now I'm back to Peter's house. "Peter!"<br/>James calls. We go to his room and-</p><p> </p><p>Bam </p><p>I'm sick again. I wake up to see mom not moving. I call for James, he checks her pulse and-</p><p> </p><p>Bam</p><p> </p><p>It's a couple days after my birthday.  Dad's being weird again. He walks out and- </p><p> </p><p>Bam</p><p> </p><p>I can here something. I don't know what it is. But I hear something. That something is my name. Its Jefferson. </p><p>"Hamilton, Hamilton. Match my breathing, ok?" I do that. I can see again but I'm not in the bathroom. I'm<br/>in a really magenta bedroom. Cuddle by Jefferson. Not gonna lie, It feels good.</p><p>After a while the storm passed and I was sleeping. Jefferson woke me up. It was only 1PM. How am I gonna get through day?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>《6-23-2020》</p><p>341 words</p><p>Not that good I know. But I just wanted it out there.<br/>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N<br/>Sorry if isn't good and no lams. Not until this one. But maybe in a different one! Thank you for reading. 611 words</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>